


My First Kiss (Went a Little Like This)

by nsfdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: Jeno gets a little bit too curious about Jaemin's supposed kiss scene in his drama.





	My First Kiss (Went a Little Like This)

"Jaemin, _tell me_!" Jeno whined at Jaemin as he clutched at the other's arm and shook him.  
  
"Ah, _why_?" Jaemin whines back, shaking off the other to settle more comfortably into his bed to lay on his side. He brings his attention back to his phone where he's streaming his drama.  
  
Jeno follows suit and burrows further into Jaemin's bed as well, hooking a chin over Jaemin's left elbow to peak at the drama. He's still pouting.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me if you kissed or not?!"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, Jeno."  
  
"_Aha_!" Jeno yells as he jumps to sit up. "So you _did_ kiss!" He yells, bending over Jaemin to look at him in the eye.  
  
"_What_?!" Jaemin shouts, turning to lie on his back, Jeno resettling beside him to lay his head on Jaemin's collarbone. "What gave you that idea?!"  
  
"You said you don't kiss and tell!"  
  
"Yes, I did, why are you so invested in this anyway?!"  
  
Jeno lets out a keening whine, cheeks turning a delicate pink. He mumbles into Jaemin's shoulder and, despite the proximity, Jaemin doesn't get a word he'd said.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"It's just," Jeno starts, raising his head as Heno avoids looking into Jaemin's eyes. "I'm just... curious? How it feels?"  
  
"How what feels?" Jaemin urges.  
  
Jeno whines again before whispering: "_How does it feel to kiss a girl?_"  
  
"I..." Jaemin voices, heart pounding. "Do you... wanna try?"  
  
"Eung?" Jeno vocalises, finally meeting eyes with Jeno. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Wanna try... with me?"  
  
"I-- Are you sure?" Jeno whispers, looking unsure, but his face is slowly descending towards Jaemin.  
  
"Yeah," Jaemin whispers just in time before their lips meet.  
  
It was warm. All their points of contact: Jeno's fingers on Jaemin's shoulder, Jaemin's hand massaging Jeno's nape, Jeno lying on top of Jaemin chest to chest, and, of course, their connected lips. These points feel like sparks that threaten to start a blaze in Jeno and he's not sure if he'd want them to stop.  
  
Jaemin's lips are soft, yet chapped; _he really needs that balm,_ Jeno thinks, _it's already pretty nice now, but more chapstick will probably a bit better._  
  
Suddenly he feels something poke at his closed lips, and he realizes Jaemin is trying to ask permission to enter with tongue. _How brazen._ Jeno slowly parts his lips to let Jaemin explore.  
  
Jeno sucks on Jaemin's tongue now and again, eliciting deep, low moans from the younger. It makes his blood boil and pump to other parts of his body.  
  
They shift a bit, and as Jaemin devours his mouth, Jeno's crotch meets with Jaemin's sharp left hip, and it zings across his back. A whine is punched out of him.  
  
Eventually Jeno loses conscious control of his hips as he grinds against Jaemin.  
  
Somehow the younger manages to get both their sweatpants down to their thighs and under their asses.  
  
Jeamin wraps a calloused hand around both of their erections and pumps slowly.  
  
It's dry and honestly hurts a little bit, and so, Jeno unconsciously backs off with a pained whine into Jaemin's mouth.  
  
"_Fuck_," Jaemin hisses as he takes some much needed air. He removes the hand from their cocks and spits a few times on it, before returning his attentions- lips and hand- onto the elder.  
  
The saliva provides a smoother glide and it's _good_. It feels like any other time Jeno tugs one out on his own, but the fact that it's Jaemin's hand that's striping his cock is making him feel it more.  
  
A pass of fingers across the heads of their cocks elicits twin moans from them, and Jeno would be embarrassed for already being on the edge so soon, but he's really worked up and Jaemin is doing such a good job getting at Jeno's good spots, just below the head where it attaches with the rest of the shaft, on the thick vein running down the bottom, and rimming his weeping slit.  
  
Jaemin takes note of the last in particular, focusing on running his pinky across Jeno's slit and periodically pressing onto it, enjoying as louder sighs and whines come out of the older's throat every time.

A thought strikes Jaemin and he breaks their kiss to hiss at Jeno's ear. "I wonder what happens if I do this?" He asks just as he presses on Jeno's slit harder, the pad going deeper and opening the slit wider.  
  
Jeno keens out and spasms hard, almost kicking Jaemin, and he doesn't stop but presses on, running the pad of his thumb around the opening and pressing deeper every pass across.  
  
"If just rimming with my thumb gets you so worked up," Jaemin hums onto Jeno's throat, trailing kissed down to the other's collarbones, carefup to not leave marks. "I wonder what you'll do if I try to put the tip of my pinky _in_?"  
  
The thought was so terribly _wicked_ that Jeno couldn't stop himself from cumming, Jaemin showering him in praises as he strokes Jeno's cock, prolonging his orgasm.  
  
After he's done Jaemin pumps his own cock with his spend-filled hand quick and firm before cumming across Jeno's trimmed pubic hair over his cock.  
  
"_Dotori_," Jaemin breaths into Jeno's ear. "_That was my first kiss; take responsibility, yeah_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another song title. I don't know why but expect that it'll happen once again. This was requested via CC. Scream at me on Twitter and CC @nsfdoyoung!


End file.
